


Вопрос (не)верного толкования

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Лэнс и Ханк начали встречаться задолго до того, как стали паладинами. Это всем известно. Ну, или по крайней мере, они думают, что всем.





	Вопрос (не)верного толкования

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A matter of (mis)interpretation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297287) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6346725).

Всю неделю они занимаются исключительно паладинскими делами и слишком много мотаются по космосу, и в выходной Коран застаёт их вдвоём на диване: Лэнс лежит головой на коленях у Ханка, а Ханк нежно перебирает его волосы. Это омерзительно по-домашнему, и Лэнс в полном восторге.

— Хороший вечер, господа, — говорит Коран, будто в космосе время хоть что-то значит. — Спешу сообщить, что Широ вас разыскивает. Он хотел бы провести пару тренировок, пока у нас перерыв.

Лэнс стонет и перекатывается на бок, вжимаясь лицом в живот Ханка. Ханк фыркает и сочувственно похлопывает его по спине.

— Мы уже идём, Коран. — говорит Ханк.  
— Замечательно! Проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы Лэнс не забыл свой баярд в этот раз, — отвечает Коран и выходит из комнаты, и глазом не моргнув.

***

Два дня спустя аварийный сигнал замка начинает завывать в глухой час, когда все спят. Лэнс и Ханк запинаются друг о друга, пытаясь выбраться из кровати; Лэнс пребольно получает локтем в живот, и перевести дух у него так и не получается.

К тому времени, как они вваливаются в главный зал, остальные уже на месте. Пидж выглядит, как человек, спавший от силы полчаса. Кит активировал баярд и явно готов пустить его в ход против любого, кто подойдёт поближе. Все измотаны и не понимают, что происходит.

Все, кроме, конечно же, Широ и Аллуры.

— Вы опоздали, — говорит им Аллура, затем хмурится: — Лэнс, у тебя что, одеяло на плечах?

Лэнс зевает.

— Мы опоздали только потому, что Ханк мне навалял, когда мы вставали. Я забираю себе одеяло. Ханк его больше не заслуживает.  
— А ты вечно в наушниках спишь, — ворчит Ханк, потирая слипшиеся глаза. — Ты хоть представляешь, как мне неудобно? Я прошлой ночью чуть проводом не удавился.  
— Тридцать три секунды, — говорит Широ, не обращая ни на кого внимания, и улыбается, глядя на таймер. — Это в два раза меньше, чем в прошлом месяце. Отлично сработано, команда. Ещё немного, и времени на экстренные сборы будет уходить всего ничего.

Лэнсу хочется разозлиться на то, что его вытащили из кровати в срань утра ради учебной тревоги, но на Широ так сложно злиться, когда он смотрит на них с такой искренней гордостью. Обламывать его как-то не хочется. Даже когда рёбра саднят немилосердно.

— А теперь мы можем вернуться в кровати?  
— Мы даже разрешим вам поспать подольше после этого, — обещает Аллура. — Только в следующий раз явись без своего одеяла, Лэнс.  
— Технически это одеяло Ханка, — говорит Лэнс, просто чтобы побыть засранцем. — Увидимся утром, задроты. Ханк, неси меня обратно, это ты виноват в том, что я загибаюсь от боли.

Ханк закатывает глаза, но разрешает Лэнсу повиснуть у себя на спине и практически утаскивает его обратно в комнату. Остальные едва ли замечают.

***

Они закупаются на маленьком рынке, когда Ханк вдруг задумчиво хмыкает себе под нос.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Лэнс, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
— Что скажешь об этом? — спрашивает Ханк, поднимая пару тонких браслетов, унизанных кристаллами и минералами, которых точно не существует в природе на Земле.

Лэнс вскидывает бровь.

— Что это — браслеты?

Ханк закатывает глаза.

— Ты бы стал такой носить? Если бы я купил нам? — Он прикладывает один браслет к запястью Лэнса, прицениваясь. — Мы так заняты были, что я не смог сделать тебе подарок до того, как мы. Ну, сам знаешь. Стали единственными защитниками Вселенной и всё такое.  
— Парные браслеты? Чувак, это так по-гейски.

Ханк окидывает его взглядом.

— А ты, чувак, очень даже.  
— А я очень даже, согласен.  
— Уединитесь уже где-нибудь, — фыркает Кит, проносясь мимо них прямиком к стойке с острыми на вид ножами. Пидж рядом фыркает тоже, скупая какую-то уценённую технику.  
— Нет, но серьёзно, — говорит Ханк. — Я бы мог найти кольца или что-то такое, традиционное, но они же мешаться будут. Нам не обязательно, если не хочешь…  
— Нет, прекращай, конечно же хочу, — говорит Лэнс, надевая браслет; он ложится поверх изящной косточки запястья. — Сентиментальный ты дурень.  
— Сказал человек, который однажды собрал мне плейлист на флешке, — сухо говорит Ханк и расплачивается за браслеты.

***

— У вашего друга такой интересный стиль музыкального самовыражения, — говорит инопланетянин на какой-то отдалённой планете в звёздной системе на отшибе, наблюдая, как Лэнс кружится по бальному залу, танцуя что-то, вышедшее из моды лет десять назад.  
— Это Лэнс, — говорит Пидж с невозможно серьёзным лицом. — Он… воплощение стиля и элегантности.

Кит смеётся так, что давится тем, что пьёт, и Пидж приходится хлопать его по спине, наверняка не слишком нежно.

На другом краю зала Лэнс танцует с ребёнком вполовину ниже его ростом, и эти двое, похоже, развлекаются вовсю. Ханк понимает, что глупо улыбается, потому что иногда, когда дело касается Лэнса, он просто не может иначе.

Инопланетянин молча наблюдает за ним пару мгновений, затем переводит взгляд обратно на танцпол.

— Ваш партнёр на вечность, похоже, замечательный человек, — говорит инопланетянин, и Ханк, может, не слишком бегло говорит на языке этой планеты, но догадывается, что «партнёр на вечность» может означать, и значение ему весьма по душе.  
— Самый лучший, — говорит Ханк и встаёт, чтобы сразиться с десятилетней девочкой за внимание своего бойфренда.

***

Когда они застревают посреди ледяной пустыни, Лэнс безо всякого промедления забирается к Ханку на колени.

— Вы можете заняться костром, — говорит он Киту и Пидж, оборачивая руки Ханка вокруг себя. — А я тут посижу.

***

На планете, которую они временно занимают с дипломатической миссией, Аллура оставляет Лэнса за главного. Лэнс относится к возложенной на него должности очень серьёзно, потому что местная раса ревностно бережёт традиции, и представляет паладинов с не меньшим уважением и почтением.

— Но кого ты возьмёшь стоять с тобой бок о бок? — спрашивает их главный.  
— Ханка, — говорит Лэнс, даже не моргнув.

***

— Я так скучаю по магазинам «RadioShack», — говорит Пидж в разгар игры в «ни за что и никогда», которая как-то незаметно превратилась в «ни за что и никогда мы бы не догадались, по чему будем тосковать в тёмном холодном космосе».  
— По картошке, — говорит Кит.  
— По подводке для глаз, — признаётся Широ.  
— По проточной воде, — стонет Лэнс.  
— По маме Лэнса, — говорит Ханк. — Хотя знаете что, по всей его семье в целом.

***

Жители планеты с сочной зелёной травой и водопадами на каждом повороте отказываются отпускать паладинов, пока они не продемонстрируют «взаимное доверие, обозначающее прочнейшую из связей».

— Там, откуда мы родом, такое физически невозможно показать, — говорит Широ, пытаясь, как и положено хорошему лидеру, договориться, но его усилия явно ни к чему не ведут. — На Земле простого объявления дружбы достаточно. Разве что… разве что вы хотите, чтобы мы присягнули на верность друг другу?  
— О господи боже мой, — фыркает Лэнс и притягивает к себе за воротник футболки Ханка, жарко целуя его у всех на глазах.

***

— Люблю тебя, чувак, — рассеянно говорит Лэнс при всех, когда Ханк подаёт ему чашку кофе за обеденным столом.

Ханк хлопает его по плечу, проходя мимо.

— И я тебя люблю, дружище.

***

— В общем, — говорит как-то Лэнс, когда они всей командой смотрят в комнате отдыха какое-то странное инопланетное кино, которое никто из землян не понимает, а вот Коран с Аллурой находят ужасно смешным. — Мы с Ханком подумали, что когда нам придётся снова посетить какую-нибудь планету, повёрнутую на традициях, то будет проще сказать им, что мы женаты.  
— Вы не обязаны притворяться семейной парой ради дела, — смеётся Широ. — Даже вам не нужно заходить так далеко.

Лэнс буднично пожимает плечами.

— Мы не будем особо возражать. Это не такая уж и крупная ложь, по большому счёту.  
— Ну, да. Мы бы и поженились уже по-настоящему, но это как-то некрасиво по отношению к нашим семьям, — добавляет Ханк.  
— Ага. Мы скорее всего обвенчаемся как положено, но только когда Заркон сыграет в ящик и мы сможем ради этого вернуться домой, — говорит Лэнс. Добавляет для приличия: — Не то чтобы мы торопились, в любом случае.

На них таращатся все в комнате. Что-то на экране взрывается, и в неожиданно наступившей тишине взрыв получается особенно громкий.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Лэнс.  
— Погоди-ка, — говорил Аллура, наклоняясь вперёд. Сощурившись, рассматривает их с Ханком. — Ты не мог бы повторить это ещё раз?

Лэнс и Ханк обмениваются обескураженными взглядами. Лэнс смотрит на остальных. Всеобщее внимание вдруг сосредотачивается исключительно на них, и только Пидж и дальше занимается чем-то своим на ноутбуке, по-прежнему не отвлекаясь на фильм.

— Я не понимаю, что должен повторить? Мы с Ханком не горим желанием жениться без наших родных. Не знал, что это станет для кого-то сюрпризом.  
— Нет, — говорит Кит. — Ты повтори ту часть, которая о том, что вы собрались жениться всерьёз.  
— Чувак, ну не сейчас же, — фыркает Лэнс. — Нам восемнадцать всего. Я про будущее говорил, не торопи нас.  
— Лэнс, — говорит ему на ухо Ханк. — Э-э, дружище.

До Лэнса доходит. У него отвисает челюсть, и он не знает, что тут можно сказать.

— Вы… Вы что, издеваетесь?

Аллура выглядит настолько расстроенной, что Лэнс мигом готов почувствовать себя виноватым.

— Когда это случилось? Как давно вы вместе? И почему вы не сказали никому?

Коран шмыгает носом, и его глаза подозрительно блестят.

— Я понял бы, если бы вы, мальчики, не доверяли нам достаточно, раз уж мы знакомы-то всего несколько месяцев. Но не так нужно преподносить радостные новости.  
— Если мы сделали что-то, отчего вам показалось, что вы не можете поделиться с нами, то мне очень жаль, — очень искренне добавляет Широ. — Но мы рады за вас.

Лэнс обводит взглядом команду и снова смотрит на Ханка.

— Чуваки, — говорит он. — Чуваки, _мы думали, что вы уже знаете._  
— Откуда нам знать было? — возмущается Кит, вскидывая руки, как будто это Лэнс тут требует невозможного. Вообще-то они неплохо ладят в последнее время, но сейчас Лэнсу хочется его стукнуть. — Вы же ничего не сказали!  
— Лэнс у меня в комнате ночует постоянно! — поднимает голос Ханк; они все перешли на крик теперь, и Лэнс не понимает, когда положение успело настолько выйти из-под контроля. — Коран, ты нас застукал в обнимку раз шесть! — Он задирает в воздух руку Лэнса, которую держит в своей: — Я купил нам парные браслеты! — кричит он, и браслеты безобидно стукаются друг о друга.  
— Мы даже не старались скрываться, — говорит Лэнс.  
— Я думала, вы просто очень хорошие друзья! — пронзительно кричит в ответ Аллура.  
— Ты видела, как я целовал Ханка! А когда я хоть раз засасывал Пидж, или Широ, или Кита?   
— Я думал, ты это сделал, чтобы мы могли убраться с той планеты, — возражает Широ. У него краснеют кончики ушей.  
— Я Лэнсу минимум раз в день говорю, что люблю его!  
— Справедливости ради, — вклинивается Пидж, всё так же не поднимая головы. — Ты на прошлой неделе сказал Корану, что любишь его, когда он выдал тебе лишнюю порцию съедобной слизи. Не то чтобы это целиком их вина.

Аллура разворачивается в сторону Пидж.

— Ты давно про это знаешь?

Пидж наконец отрывается от работы, чтобы бросить на неё выразительный взгляд.

— Да, потому что у меня глаза есть. — Умолкает на миг, а затем признаётся: — И ещё потому, что они вместе с тех пор, как им исполнилось пятнадцать, и мне пришлось стать свидетелем половины конфетно-букетного периода.  
— Вы встречаетесь уже три года? — эхом повторяет Кит.  
— Наш трёхлетний юбилей был на следующий день после того, как мы улетели с Земли, — говорит Ханк. — Я поэтому браслеты купил. Запоздалое поздравление в честь этого. Кит, ты же с нами на рынке был, когда мы это обсуждали.

Кит смотрит на него, будто Ханк вдруг перешёл на альтейский.

Лэнс вскидывает обе руки и поднимается с дивана, таща Ханка за собой.

— Знаете что, с меня хватит. Мы уходим к себе. Будем жаловаться друг другу на вас всех в особенно недобрых выражениях.  
— И я не буду извиняться, когда скажу Лэнсу, что вы сегодня повели себя очень некрасиво, — добавляет Ханк, и Лэнс ободряюще похлопывает его по щеке. Он вообще много сил положил на то, чтобы убедить Ханка, что друзья будут любить его, даже если он не всегда будет покладистым.   
— Вы знаете, где нас найти, когда начнёте вести себя разумно. — Лэнс фыркает через нос, и они с Ханком покидают комнату, держась как люди с моральным преимуществом.  
— Ну что же, — дипломатично говорит Широ в наступившей тишине. — Оглядываясь назад, это всё кажется настолько очевидным, что упустить было нельзя. Коран, будь добр, _прекрати рыдать_.

***

После этого всё идет… _уморительно_ , одним словом.

Команда изо всех сил старается загладить перед ними вину. Кит следит, чтобы для них за завтраком обязательно оставались свободные места рядом. Широ начинает представлять их как пару всем подряд.

«Это Лэнс и его бойфренд, Ханк».

«Ханк и Лэнс, жёлтый и синий паладин, соответственно. Они ноги Вольтрона и поддерживают команду так же безоговорочно, как поддерживают в своих отношениях друг друга».

«Это Ханк и Лэнс, они помогут вам с эвакуацией. Они вместе. Мы очень ими дорожим — да, прошу прощения, я понимаю, что у нас не так много времени, я почти закончил. Они замечательные люди и...»

Больше всех, впрочем, стараются Аллура и Коран. Если остальные предложили перемирие, замаскировав его чрезмерным вниманием, то Аллура с Кораном начали агрессивно планировать свадьбу вплоть до предложений руки.

— Может, сказать им, что ты сделал мне предложение ещё полгода назад? — рассеянно говорит Лэнс как-то вечером, когда они валяются в кровати; он листает какой-то старый журнал с планеты, на языке которой даже не умеет читать.  
— Хм-м, — говорит Ханк, не отвлекаясь от механизма, с которым возится; Лэнс будет в ярости, если на простыни снова попадёт машинное масло. — Давай пока не будем. Мне любопытно узнать, правда ли Аллура сможет написать метеоритным дождём наши имена к следующей неделе.

Лэнс возмущённо поднимает голову.

— Она тебе метеоритный дождь обещала? А мне только пикник в самом роскошном саду во всей Вселенной.  
— Тебе нравятся сады, — просто говорит Ханк.  
— А ещё больше мне нравится мысль, что Аллура из кожи вон лезет, устраивая что-то особенное, а потом узнает, что ты сделал мне предложение гайкой, которая у тебя в кармане нашлась в тот день, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать.  
— Я тебе настоящее кольцо подарю, когда мы поженимся, — вздыхает Ханк.  
— Нет, иди ты, мне нравится гайка.

***

Большую часть месяца они всячески мешают Корану и Аллуре поженить их. Заркон не спешит свергаться, дом по-прежнему неутешительно далеко, но время в космосе никого не ждёт. Они идут дальше, как и прежде: вместе, и команда об этом теперь точно знает.

Когда они воображали себе семью, которую обязательно заведут как-нибудь в будущем, то представляли совсем не это, но у них есть то, что есть, и если совсем откровенно…

Они, в общем-то, в восторге.

И вся ситуация в целом получилась скорее забавной. Лэнс огорчён, конечно же, что не смог внести свою лепту в самый грандиозный сюжетный поворот собственной жизни, но впереди ещё шутка с предложением руки, и Лэнс готов удовлетвориться этим.

(Через неделю Аллура в самом деле складывает их имена из потрясающей красоты метеоритного дождя, и это всё восхитительно и романтично, и Лэнс наклоняется к Ханку, чтобы прошептать: «Я тебе всегда говорил, что ради нас даже звёзды сложатся», и они смеются до самых настоящих слёз. Аллура бросает на них уязвлённые взгляды, космический мусор продолжает падать, сгорая, за бортом корабля, а Лэнс… Лэнс, пожалуй, ещё в жизни не был счастливее.)


End file.
